Innocent
by ActuallyAquarius
Summary: Finn didn't mean to read the text. Honest.


Disclaimer: All Glee characters, references, ect. belong to Ryan Murphy, and Fox.

Authors Note: Okay, so this takes place before Furt, so they aren't really stepbrothers yet, and no one, except maybe Mercedes, knows about Blaine. Enjoy : )

…

Holy. Grilled. Cheesus.

I didn't mean to. Really. I'd misplaced my cell phone, again, and needed Tina's number so we could get together for a Glee project. So I went to find Kurt, but he was in the shower, and what guy wants to be interrupted when he's cleaning? Especially a guy like Kurt who's all girly and stuff. Not that I'm saying he's a girl for being gay, because I'm totally cool with that and all, but last time I interrupted him I got a very heavy hair product container thrown at my head, and hey, for someone who claims to hate baseball, he has one heck of an arm. But anyway, I decided to just look through his phone, because, hey, it's like right there on his dresser, when it happened.

I didn't mean to read the incoming text, his phone is just sort of complicated, and when I tried to hit ignore, it opened, and it's not like I could have just not read the words.

"I can't wait to you tie you up and fuck your tight little ass."

Again. Holy. Grilled. Cheesus.

It was from some guy named Blaine. I went to Kurt's inbox, because I had to, he's my almost step-brother, and he's so innocent, it's my duty to protect him from these creeps. And it just got worse and worse.

"I'll grab your head, choking you with my dick, as you wither on the bed, aching for me"

"I want to watch the blush cover your entire body, right before I shove my cock in you"

I then went to the sent messages, because Kurt had to have told this guy to stop, and maybe we could get a restraining order or something.

"Oh your cock feels so good in me! Please, shove it in harder!"

Well. He was obviously being corrupted! Poor innocent Kurt! Obviously this guy Blaine was a pedophile of some sorts. Because Kurt looked like an eleven year old milk maid. Not that Kurt didn't deserve to have a boyfriend or wasn't attractive or anything! But if I had never even heard of this guy, then he obviously didn't go to our school, so he was obviously some creeper Kurt met over the internet because he was sick and tired of all the bullying and stuff so he turned to the web to feel like he could belong or something. Wow. Maybe I should really stop hanging around Rachael so much if I was thinking this dramatically. But that still didn't change the fact that Kurt had been sexting some total stranger!

I looked down at the phone and saw that there was another message.

"Why don't you get out your favorite toy and send me a pic of you enjoying yourself ;)"

Okay. No more. That was the final straw. I heard the shower turn off, and stormed to the door. I banged on it, and a "use the bathroom UPSTAIRS Finn" came from within. I couldn't stand it anymore. I tried the handle, found it unlocked and swung the door open.

"Finn!" Kurt squealed, and threw himself to the counter and grabbed a towel before hastily wrapping it around his body. I noticed that the blush really did cover his entire body. The panic that had been residing in my chest since I opened the first text multiplied tenfold. Did that mean that this Blaine character had actually seen Kurt naked?

"Finn, I don't care how badly you have to pee, but if you don't get out right now, you won't be able to use your penis for urinating ever again, let alone other activities you use if for that you enjoy so much."

Usually that would have had me high tailing it out of there, but this was a serious matter. More serious than manhood threats.

"What is this?" I held out the phone.

"Well, I do believe that's my BlackBerry."

"No! I know that. I mean what's on it. Who the hell is Blaine?"

Faster than is probably healthy, all the blood seemed to drain from his face, until he was as pale as that one sissy vampire from that movie Rachael loved so much, Daylight or something like that, and I knew he understood what I meant.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about."

"That's total bullshit!" I yelled. I felt bad when I saw him wince as I raised my voice, but his safety was more important than trying to protect his feelings right now. "Kurt, I know you're probably the only one that pays attention when they tell us about this sort of stuff in school. You can't just let some perv say stuff like this to you. It's dangerous."

Kurt scoffed. "He's not some perv Finn. His name is Blaine and I met him at…"

"Wait you met this guy somewhere! Oh my god. You're not really going on shopping trips to Columbus on weekends are you? Are you going to some gay bar? Because you are totally too young for this! You can get seriously hurt. I'm telling your dad." With that I turned to go run upstairs and inform Burt of what I found out, but was stopped by a surprisingly strong grip around my arm.

"NO! No Finn, listen to me please. It's not what you think. Can you please just sit and wait until I get dressed so I can explain it all to you?"

I nodded reluctantly, and went to sit down on the side of his bed. Kurt went back into the bathroom, and in a few minutes reemerged dressed in an outfit that probably cost more than all of my clothes put together.

"Okay. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I'm a healthy, teenage boy, just like you, Puck, or any other male in the world. I have urges too. "

"I get that Kurt, but this is…"

"Finn, let me finish. Blaine is my boyfriend. We met at Dalton. Remember when you guys sent me to go spy?"

Oh yeah. Now that I think about it, I kinda remember him saying something about this guy that bought him coffee and not beating him up when they realized that he was a spy. That must have been the guy in the uniform I saw buying him lunch at school a while back too.

"So he's not some fifty year old pedophile that is gonna kidnap you and all we'll ever find of your remains is your Marc Jacobs jacket?"

Kurt gave me a weird look, muttering something about grandma skirts and bad influences, before continuing.

"And I have been going to see him every weekend, and Dad doesn't know about it, but I told him that I was going to be bringing someone over for our Friday night dinner, and that's when I was going to formally introduce them."

That made more sense, but still.

"Kurt. You're like my little brother. Someone shouldn't be pressuring you into texting stuff like that."

He gave his awkward little giggle before saying, "Oh please. Like you don't sext Rachael? Okay. Bad example. But it's no different than what Puck and Santana have done with the entire population of Ohio. And he didn't pressure me into anything. I was the one who started it."

Wait what! He started it?

"But, but, you're my innocent little baby brother!"

"First of all, I've grown like four inches this year, so stop with the little comments, and second, I'm a seventeen year old boy. Just like you. Are you telling me you wouldn't jump at the chance to have sexy texts with your girlfriend?"

I guess that made sense. Like, I was ecstatic that Rachael had let me touch her boobs that one time, so yeah. I'd love to do that with her.

"Well, just make sure you're like, careful, and stuff." It was my turn to blush this time. "Even though you can't get pregnant…"

"Finn, please" he laughed, "We aren't doing anything yet to require being careful, but believe me, I know what to do."

Not wanting to know exactly how he knew so well what he was supposed to do, I decided to let it slide.

"So tell me about him."

Kurt went on for a good hour, ranting and raving how they met, and about him in general. About how Blaine loved Harry Potter, and Red Vines, and Vogue, and other manly things like sports, and video games. He sounded like a really cool guy.

"Hey, since I'm gonna be like your brother and all, can I meet him first? You know, before you introduce him to Mom and Burt. It'll probably be easier on him if has both of us on his side."

I have never seen a bigger, more genuine smile on Kurt's face ever before.

He practically flew into my arms, giving me the biggest hug in the history of the universe. "I would absolutely love that."

We sat like that for a while, me totally relieved that he wasn't in danger, and him relieved that he didn't have to fear me. I may have made some, well, a lot, of mistakes with him in the past, but I really hope that this is a start to completely mending all of that. A call came from upstairs that dinner was ready, and we got off the bed and started up the stairs.

I got about halfway up before a thought occurred to me. I stopped suddenly and Kurt made a noise of irritation when he bumped into me. I turned around with a shit eating grin.

"You realize that once Burt finds out you have a boyfriend he's gonna want to sit you down and have 'the talk', right?"

Kurt groaned in despair. "Please. Don't remind me."


End file.
